Halo Xmas
by killer-halfjaw
Summary: Here is another part of our Halo Story. There is one more part coming so Please be nice and review


Adam was busy making a shopping list of everything he would get Amanda, and Libby. But it is hard for Adam to get anything for David, Master Chief, Cortana, Alice, Yep, Arbiter, One-Eye, and R'tas. He didn't know what they like. That is when someone came in. Adam put the list into his pocket when he got attacked. Adam yelled and that is when everyone came running in to see why Adam yelled. That is when they saw Adam on his back with Amanda on top of him. Arbiter said, "I will never understand why she attacks him like that."

Yep said, "Same here."

Adam said, "I will get you later for this cupcake."

Amanda smiled and said, "I know you would."

One-Eye came in a little bit late and said, "I was downstairs when I heard the yell so what is. I should of known."

When he saw Amanda on top of Adam. Amanda said, "So what were you doing?"

Adam smiled and said, "Doing up a shopping list."

Alice said, "Why are you doing up a shopping list?"

Adam looked at her and said, "Ideas to get everyone."

Yep said, "Like getting everyone presents?"

Adam said, "You got it."

Yep said, "Me would like a present please?"

Adam smiled and said, "Sure. But you need to tell me what you want?"

Yep saw a magazine so he picked it up and started to flip though to the toys section of it. Arbiter said, "You will get us one also?"

Adam said, "During Christmas everyone gets one. From everyone else. For example. Amanda would get one from me and one from Libby."

R'tas said, "I understand now. Everyone gets one from everyone here. Like I get you one and Amanda one right?"

Amanda got up off of Adam and said, "You got it."

Yep said, "Me don't see anything me like in here?"

Adam said, "I have an idea."

Adam went over to the table and then removed a catalogue then said, "Try looking though this?"

Yep took it and then started to flip though it. Arbiter said, "So Adam. Any ideas for your sweet heart?"

Adam started to blush and said, "I have to keep it quiet because you can't let the person know what you are getting them."

R'tas said, "I understand."

Adam said, "If you don't mind I am going outback to get some more firewood."

That is when Libby came in and said, "Also clean out the driveway please?"

Adam said, "A mans job is never done."

That is when Alice said, "I have to agree."

Master Chief said, "Want some help?"

Adam shook his head and said, "I will be alright."

Amanda said, "He mostly works by himself. He likes the peace?"

The Arbiter said with enthusiasm, "We would like to help. If you are removing the, what do you call it frozen water? Ahh snow. Besides we owe you for hitting us with one of those snowballs as you call them."

Adam shook his head and said, "Thanks."

Adam went downstairs where his boots were and then put them on along with his coat and winter hat. Then put his gloves on and then grabbed a shovel.

Meanwhile upstairs Yep said, "I found it."

Amanda said, "What?"

Yep picked up the catalogue and brought it over to Amanda and said, "This."

Pointing to a toy. Amanda said, "You would like that for a present?"

Yep nodded his head.

Adam went outside and started to work. Arbiter, Master Chief, One-Eye, and R'tas came out. Adam said, "Just us boys minus Yep."

One-Eye said, "That is true. Yep wouldn't last a few minutes out here."

Adam said, "I will start on the other side and we will meet in the middle alright."

Arbiter said, "Ok."

Adam made his way over to the other side when he got hit with a snow ball. In the back. Adam said, "Ok. Now this means war."

Adam bend down and then got hit in the butt by another one. Adam said, "Ok. Now you four are going to get it."

Adam made a snow ball and throw it at R'tas which hit him in the leg. R'tas said, "You are going to get it now."

That is when a snowball hit R'tas in the side. He saw that One-Eye and the Arbiter were laughing about that. Master Chief thrown one and hit Arbiter in the leg. One-Eye said, "Now that was funny."

Without warning one hit him in the stomach. Adam said, "Gotcha."

One-Eye said, "Ok. How about once we are done we can play alright?"

Adam said, "Sure." So then started to work.

Meanwhile in the house Yep said, "What would you like for a present Amanda?"

Amanda said, "I would like a hot hunk with some nice muscles."

Yep then said, "What about Adam?"

Amanda said, "I am only kidding I don't know what I want. Just yet."

Cortana said, "I would like some games to play."

Libby said, "What type of games?"

That is when the phone rang. Libby said, "Be right back."

She went and answered the phone. Alice said, "I want a man. I know I have David but something I can snugger with you know what I mean?"

Amanda said, "How about I give you Adam for a night?"

Yep said, "If you girls don't mind I am going to head to my room and get some sleep."

Amanda said, "Sure."

Yep got up and made his way to his room. Once Yep was gone Alice said, "I wanted one of those toys where you blow up?"

Cortana shook her head and said, "Now that would be funny. David might get upset."

Libby came back in and said, "That was Adam's work. He is needed at the shop for something. Where is Yep?"

Alice said, "He got tired of our girl talk so he went to bed."

Libby said, "I leave for a few minutes and you started a girl talk without me?"

Meanwhile downstairs Adam, One-Eye, Arbiter, R'tas, and Master Chief were cleaning the Driveway. One-Eye said, "I am tired already?"

R'tas said, "I have to agree with you on that. But look at Adam."

Adam said, "I am done this before so it doesn't bug me. If you guys want go inside I can finish up with the snow blower I have in the garage."

Arbiter said, "A what?"

Adam open the garage door and then Adam pointed to the snow blower and said, "That is a snow blower."

R'tas looked at it and said, "Why don't you use it before hand?"

Adam said, "It takes the fun out of working your muscles. Besides we couldn't open the Garage door because of the snow."

Master Chief said, "I have to agree with you on that."

Adam went inside and moved it towards the door and then said, "You guys go inside and get warmed up. I should be done in about ten minutes."

R'tas said, "Ok. I would like to know if Libby can make us some of the hot stuff. What do you call it."

Adam said, "Chocolate. Hot Chocolate?"

R'tas said, "That is it."

Adam said, "Get going."

So all four them inside to see if they can have a Hot Chocolate. Adam fired up the snow blower and went to work.

Meanwhile upstairs Amanda said, "Looks like Adam has the snow blower going."

Alice and Cortana both looked at each other and then at Amanda. Libby said, "Come I will show you."

They walked over to the window and saw Adam pushing the snow blower. Amanda said, "That is a snow blower. It cuts the amount of time of cleaning anything in about half."

That is when R'tas said, "Libby."

Libby said, "I had a funny feeling you guys would come back inside when Adam started to use the Snow Blower."

Arbiter said, "Yes. Also we would like a Hot. What did Adam call it?"

Amanda said, "Hot Chocolate?"

Arbiter said, "That is it."

Amanda said, "I will get it going. Libby. You should tell Adam that his work called."

Libby said, "I forgot all about that. Thanks."

So Libby went down stairs to get Adam attention. Adam was about halfway done when he came up to do the other side. That is when he saw Libby standing at the door. Adam move the Snow Blower up and turned it off then went up to her. Libby open the door and said, "Adam. Your work called. They need you in at the shop for something."

Adam said, "Ok. Call them back and tell them I will be about thirty to forty-five minutes."

Libby said, "Sure. Be careful. Don't slip and fall like last time."

Adam shook his head and said, "I be fine."

Adam went back over to the Snow Blower and got it going again. Adam said, "I would like to know why work wants me in today?"

Adam kept on thinking on that during the cleaning. Meanwhile R'tas said, "Hot."

Once the Hot Chocolate was done. Amanda said, "You should take small sips."

R'tas took a small sip and said, "It worked."

Arbiter said, "What do you guys want to do."

That is when Cortana came in and said, "How about we put makeup on them?"

That is when David said, "Let us leave and head down stairs to see if there is a game on."

Arbiter said, "Let's I don't know why but I don't like the look on Cortana's face."

Cortana was smiling like crazy. So Arbiter, R'tas, One-Eye, and Master Chief went down to the Den and then closed the door. R'tas picked up the remote and then said, "Scary."

Master Chief said, "Sure was."

That is when R'tas turned it on and then saw that a game was about to start. R'tas said, "I think this is what Adam would call Hockey?"

Arbiter said, "You are right it is Hockey."

Then the punk was dropped and then the game started. Meanwhile Adam had just finished the driveway in about thirty minutes. He put the snow blower back in the garage and then said, "There we go."

Adam then went inside to warm up and see what his work wanted him for. As soon as he open the door leading from the garage to the house when he heard someone said, "Hit him."

Adam said, "I would like to know who that was."

Meanwhile in the den R'tas said, "Come on. Hit him."

Master Chief said, "You are hooked on the game aren't you?"

That is when the door open and Arbiter said, "Sorry."

Adam said, "Don't worry about it."

Adam said, "I am going to head upstairs."

That is when One-Eye said, "Be careful the girls are crazy."

Adam said, "Makeup right."

Master Chief said, "Yes."

Adam shook his head and said, "Ok. Thanks for the heads up. I will bring some drinks down along with some food."

R'tas said, "Come on. Hit him."

Adam said, "Be right back." Then he closed the door again and went upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs Cortana said, "What do to? Adam might be still outside and the boys are in the den."

Amanda said, "He is standing right behind you Cortana?"

Cortana turned around and said, "Hi."

Adam smiled and said, "Talking about me aren't you?"

Cortana nodded her head and said, "Sorry."

Adam waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it. Try to keep it down while I make a phone call."

Libby said, "Sure thing."

Adam went into the other room and then dial his work. Adam started to walk around while waiting. After about five minutes someone answered it. Then they said, "Adam's workshop. We work on Computers for you. How may I help you?"

Adam said, "This is Adam."

The person said, "Yes. We need to know where you keep your backups because we might have a problem."

Adam said, "Ok. I will have a look at it from my location until then try to get the ones that don't need to have a system update work on."

They said, "You got it."

Adam said, "I will be in later on today."

They said, "Ok. See you when you get in boss." Then they hung up.

Adam pushed talk and then went to his room and grabbed his laptop. He brought it out to the kitchen and started it. Adam said, "I would like to know what happened."

Meanwhile Arbiter said, "I would go and get the drinks Adam might have forgot."

That is when a break in the game came on. So Arbiter went upstairs and then said, "Adam."

When he entered the kitchen. Adam lifted his head and said, "Sorry. Problem down at my work. I will be busy for the next hour and half at least."

Arbiter said, "What is wrong?"

Adam said, "I don't know. Until I log on to the main account at my work." Adam then said, "Ok. Here we go." Adam logged on and then said, "Great."

Arbiter said, "What is wrong?"

Adam said, "I have to work on the whole system from the work."

Arbiter said, "You need any help?"

Adam said, "I don't know just yet."

That is when Amanda came in and said, "What is wrong Adam."

Adam said, "I have to head into work. The system there crashed and I have to work on it from there."

Amanda said, "Ok. Please be careful alright."

Adam said, "Sure thing cupcake."

Arbiter said, "Cupcake? Why does he call you a nice piece of frostened sweet bread?"

Amanda said, "Come let us talk about nicknames."

Arbiter said, "Ok."

Adam went to his room and started to pack all his tools and his laptop. That is when Yep said, "Where are you going Adam."

Adam said, "I have to head to my work for a few minutes. Don't worry I will be back before night alright."

Yep said, "Ok. Where are the others."

Adam said, "They are in the den."

That is then Yep said, "Ok."

Adam went back to the kitchen and said, "I promise I would bring the drinks down."

Yep said, "I will help."

Adam said, "Ok. Let us get the drinks."

Adam open the fridge door and said, "Looks like I have to stock the fridge up."

Yep said, "Isn't there one of these down there already?" Pointing to the fridge?

Adam said, "Yes. That might be where the pop is."

Arbiter came in and said, "That woman you have Adam is weird."

Adam said, "That is true. The pop is downstairs."

Yep said, "I would like some food please."

Adam said, "How about some chips and dip."

Yep said, "Like the dip from Thanksgiving again?"

Adam said, "There might be some."

Adam open the fridge door again and then said, "Looks like there is some."

Yep said, "Yummy."

Adam said, "Ok. Here you go Yep."

Yep took it and then said, "What about some chips."

Adam went over to the cupboard and then removed a couple of bag of chips. Then said, "You two get down there."

Arbiter said, "Ok. See you when you get back."

Adam said, "Sure thing."

Then Arbiter and Yep then went downstairs. Adam went back to his room and then picked up his gear and then headed down stairs. Cortana came down and said, "I heard you are leaving to head to your work. Want some company?"

Adam said, "I don't mind. I might need some 'Tech' help."

Cortana said, "Funny. Real funny."

Adam said, "What I can't have any fun."

Cortana said, "Let us get going."

Adam put his boots on and then his jacket. Cortana put on her boots and jacket then said, "Ready."

Adam said, "Ready also."

Adam went out with Cortana right behind him. Amanda went down to tell the Chief that Cortana was going with Adam. That is when she heard some yelling. Libby came down and said, "I might as well join them."

Then there was another yell. Libby said, "That is R'tas. I think."

Alice said, "That is him alright."

That is when Yep came out and said, "Hey. Sorry about the noise. R'tas is getting into the game."

He went over to the other room and then brought out some pop. Alice said, "Need some help."

Yep said, "Sure."

Alice came over and took a few pops. R'tas came out and said, "I really need a break."

Libby said, "What is wrong?"

R'tas said, "I keep yelling at the tv to tell them to do something and they don't do it."

Libby said, "It is alright. You guys don't mind us girls joining you?"

R'tas said, "I don't mind.

Yep said, "Same here."

That is when Arbiter and Master Chief came out. Master Chief said, "Where is Adam and Cortana?"

Amanda said, "Adam got called into work and I think Cortana went with him to help him."

Master Chief said, "Ok."

Meanwhile Adam arrived at his work and said, "Here we are."

Cortana said, "Nice."

Adam said, "It isn't that bad. But wait until you see in the inside."

Adam then reached into the back seat and then grabbed his bag and then said, "Come on let us get going."

Cortana said, "Right behind you."

Adam got out and then said, "Ok."

Adam went to the main door and then went in. Cortana went in right after him and then said, "Whoo."

Adam said, "Told you."

Then someone came in from the back and said, "Can I help you?"

Adam said, "I am going to my office with my friend."

The person said, "Ok. Everything you would need is in your office."

Adam said, "Ok." So Adam went to his office with Cortana.

Once in his office Adam said, "Cortana. You want something to drink."

While Adam booted up his main computer. Cortana said, "I will be alright."

Adam said, "Alright."

Adam punched in his code and then the computer said, "Hello there Adam."

Adam picked up the headset and said, "Hello there sweet heart. Run your program and show me where the system failed at."

Cortana said, "Adam."

Adam moved the mic away from his mouth and said, "What is up?"

Cortana came over and said, "Would it be helpful if I was in your system?"

Adam said, "I don't know if there is a virus or anything in the system just yet."

Then the computer said, "Honey. The system has an unknown file. I tried to access it but it has something around it."

Adam moved the mic back down to his mouth and said, "Show me."

Then it showed up on the screen and then Adam said, "Ok. I would like to see the system a month ago and today please?"

Then a female face showed up on the screen and said, "Honey. I already did that. And it came in from one of the computer's that you had in here."

Cortana said, "Trouble?"

Adam said, "Yes. I don't want you in the system but I need some help?"

Cortana came over and said, "Have you tried to delete the file?"

The female face said, "I tried that when the system went down and it came back after we reboot the system."

Adam said, "How about we reformat the computer that it came off of?"

The Female said, "It isn't hooked up at the moment. Once the system went down they unplugged all the computers that are hooked up to the system."

Adam leaned back and said, "Ok. Have you done a system restore before the system went down?"

The face smiled at him and said, "Come on you know me better then that. That is one of the things I haven't tried let."

Adam shook his head and said, "It might work."

That is when Cortana saw a picture of Libby, Amanda, and Adam. Adam said, "Last Year. I wanted something here in my officer of the two most cute girls I know."

Cortana said, "What about us."

Adam said, "I have one but somewhere safe."

Adam then reached into the drawer and removed the photo from the time they took the photo. Cortana said, "Let me guess your workers might ask too many questions about the things and the people in the armor right?"

Adam nodded his head. Then the female face said, "The System restore worked. Adam how did you know?"

Adam said, "A system restore would work. I want all the computers plugged in one at a time. Once it is done or fixed unplug it and call the person that dropped it off."

The female said, "You got it."

Adam said, "I also want the computers to be turned on before hooking up to the main system alright?"

She said, "Ok."

Adam said, "Well that is it for now."

That is when his phone rang. Adam picked it up and said, "Adam's workshop. We work on Computers for you. How may I help?"

Then Amanda's voice said, "Honey. I have a list done up for you to pick up presents for."

Adam said, "Ok. I will let Cortana take the list."

Amanda said, "Ok. That would work because she can pick up all of the gifts."

Adam said, "Sure thing."

Adam then gave Cortana the hand set and said, "Amanda wants to give you the list for everyone's gifts I have to talk to my workers."

Adam then removed the headset and then left. Adam went down to the café where everyone was resting. Adam walked in and said, "I have fixed the problem. But we are going to do one computer at a time."

That is when a female came in and said, "I have the shopping list."

Some of the men there looked at Cortana and then one of them said, "Who is the cutely."

Cortana said, "I am Adam's sister."

The person that spoke turned bright red. Adam said, "I am heading to do some Christmas shopping I will be off for the rest of this week. Also you all have the rest of the month off starting tomorrow."

Cortana said, "Let us get going brother. We don't want to be late getting the gifts."

Adam nodded his head and said, "I have to grab my things from my office real quick sis."

Cortana said, "Sure thing."

Adam went back to his office and picked up all the things he would need. He packed up all of the CDs and some other things from his office he might want. After about five minutes Cortana came into the office and said, "Ready?"

Adam said, "Let us get going. I want my shopping to be done so I can rest for the rest of the month."

Cortana said, "Ok."

Adam said, "Let us get going."

Meanwhile back at the house Libby saw that R'tas tossed some popcorn at the tv. Arbiter said, "Calm down."

Alice said, "Looks like Adam has to clean that up."

Yep left for a moment and then came back with the broom. R'tas said, "I get the point."

He took the broom from Yep and then cleaned up his mess. Arbiter said as he chuckled, "Now that is funny. Usually he would have a lower ranked warrior do that."

Yep walked over to his spot and then moved the blanket over him and then said, "Me don't know what to say."

Amanda said, "You know if you keep this up. I might make you a maid outfit for you to wear?"

Libby, David, One-Eye, Master Chief, and Alice all laughed about that. Yep said, "Please be quiet me am watching the game."

R'tas looked at Yep and saw that Yep had set up a small fort so he could rest in peace without it falling on him. Libby said, "Comfortable?"

Yep said, "Sure am."

R'tas went back to his chair and then sat down. After he moved his mess into a pile. Yep said, "Me am better now."

Libby saw that Yep moved a pillow in front of him and then rest his head on it. Amanda said, "I hope you don't fall asleep Yep."

Yep said, "Me will be fine."

Libby said, "If there is another game on let us have some fun?"

Amanda said, "Don't think about it. No betting when Adam isn't here."

Libby said, "Ok."

Arbiter said, "What is betting?"

Amanda smiled and said, "Betting is where you put money, food or anything else you want to bet. With Adam and Libby they mostly bet who would fix anything that comes up."

Yep said, "Goal."

R'tas said, "You are right Grunt face."

Yep tossed some food at R'tas and said, "Funny. Real Funny."

Amanda said, "Ok. How about everyone be nice. Adam will come back and say 'Who made this mess.' or something like that."

Yep said, "It is all his fault."

Pointing at R'tas. Libby said, "Knock it off both of you. For once how about we don't blame each other. It is the holidays so for the day let us rest."

R'tas said, "Sorry."

Yep said, "Same here."

Amanda said, "Libby. They are only having a little fun."

Libby said, "You are right. I over reacted. Please forgive me?"

R'tas and Yep said, "We forgive you."

R'tas said, "Has your punishment I want some more pop."

Libby said, "Anyone else?" Everyone raised their hands. So Libby went out to the fridge and then got everyone a drink.

Meanwhile Adam and Cortana arrived at the mall after about fifteen minutes. Cortana said, "That was the longest drive."

Adam said, "You have to be careful on the roads."

Cortana said, "I know but it is a long time."

Adam pulled into the parking lot and then said, "Ok. Let us find a parking spot."

Cortana said, "There one."

Adam saw it was close to the main door. So Adam headed for it. Once there he pulled into the parking spot and then said, "There we are?"

Cortana said, "I could of done better."

Adam said, "Ok. Let us get going."

Cortana said, "Ok."

Adam turned off the car and then said, "Shopping."

That is when his cell phone went off. He removed it from his pocket and said, "Great."

He pushed talk and said, "Yes."

On the other end was someone from work. They said, "Adam. Someone just came in with a computer. I told them that we will had a system crash and I told them that we are trying to get everything up and running but they want their computer done right away."

Adam took a deep breath and said, "Ok. I will be there soon if they don't mind waiting for me to come back?"

The person on the other end said, "They will wait for you to come back."

Adam said, "Alright. I will be there in about fifteen minutes tops at least."

The person said, "Ok." Then they hung up.

Adam pushed talk again and said, "Looks like you are shopping by yourself until I get back."

Cortana said, "I will come. You might need some help talking to them."

Back at the house, the game was over and Libby looked at everyone and said with a smile, "I have a job for all of you. We are going to decorate the house for Christmas and put up the Christmas tree."

The Arbiter looked at Libby and said, "What is a Christmas tree?"

Libby smiled and said, "Something we put the presents under."

Arbiter said, "I still don't understand."

Amanda said, "You will understand once we get going."

R'tas said, "I don't know but I want to rest."

Yep said, "Come on. You rested during the game so come on. Maybe tomorrow you can rest all day?"

Master Chief said, "I have to agree."

R'tas said, "Alright. Let us get going."

Alice said, "I can't wait to see what you have in a way of a tree."

David said, "Let us get going."

One-Eye said, "I will bring up the boxes if you want Libby?"

Libby said, "We set the tree in the den were the pool table is."

Yep said, "Let us get going."

That is when there was a knock on the door. Amanda said, "I got it."

She went over to the door and on the other side was some people singing some Christmas Carols.

One-Eye, Master Chief, Arbiter, R'tas, and Yep came over but stayed hidden while listening to them. After the song was over they said, "Have a Merry Christmas."

Amanda said, "Same to you."

Then they were gone. Yep said, "That was nice of them."

Libby said, "Every year they come and sing different songs."

Yep said, "Let us get going."

Amanda said, "Sure thing."

So they went over to the den and then got the boxes they would need out of the storage that was next to the den. Libby said, "Now. Where did Adam put them?"

She went inside and then started to look around. Arbiter came in and said, "I think I can help?"

Libby said, "Sure. It would have X-Mas on the side of it."

Arbiter said, "Just like that box there?" Pointing to the far corner.

Libby said, "That is it."

She went over and moved the box down. Then handed it to Arbiter. Amanda said, "Please bring it out and place it up next to the pool table."

Arbiter came out and then put it down next to the pool table. Yep went over to it and said, "It stinks."

Amanda went over and open it then said, "Adam. I am going to have a talk with him."

Yep said, "What about?"

Libby came out and said, "What is in the box?"

Amanda said, "Adam's old sock's from school?"

Libby said, "Ok."

Meanwhile Adam and Cortana arrived at the Adam's work and then Adam said, "This will be fun."

Cortana got out and said, "Coming."

Adam said, "Right behind you."

Adam turned the car off and then got out. Adam walked around his car and then walked up to the door. He pushed it open and that is when Adam heard some yelling going on. Adam said, "Ok. What is going on here?"

One of the workers showed up and said, "I told them that you had to take your time because of the roads."

That is when the customer came up and said, "I want my computer up and running by tomorrow?"

Cortana said, "I will work on your computer for you personally. Adam taught me everything I would need to know."

The person said, "No. I want it done right?"

Adam said, "I will load your computer into my car and then from there I will work at it from my place."

The customer said, "Fine."

Then they left. Cortana said, "Let us load their computer into your car Bro."

Adam said, "I want all computers that aren't do until after the holidays moved to one area and the others that need to get done in another."

The worker said, "You got it."

Adam said, "Where is their computer?"

Then another worker brought it out on a cart and said, "Here it is."

Adam looked at it and said, "Ok. Load it in my car and then start working on the other ones if you guys want."

The one that brought out the computer on the cart took it outside and then put it into Adam's car. Adam said, "Ok. I am off to do shopping if anything else happens tell them that we will work on the computer after the holidays."

Everyone nodded their heads and then went back to work. The person said, "Ok. It is in your car."

Adam said, "Ok. I am off again."

Cortana said, "Come on brother. You don't want to wait for the last minute to do your shopping like last year."

Adam said, "Alright. Let us get going."

Cortana and Adam went out to his car and then got going for the second time today. Cortana said, "I was about to blow my top when they told me that they wanted it done right."

Adam said, "Happens most of the time."

Cortana said, "Let us get going."

Adam said, "Point taken."

Adam started the car and then said, "Let us rock and roll."

So they went to the mall again. Once there Adam tried to find a parking spot. Cortana said, "There is one."

Adam saw where she was pointing and then made his way there. Once there Adam said, "Ok. Let us try this again."

Adam got out and then Cortana got out also. Both of them walked into the mall and then Adam said, "Ok. Meet in the lobby in about thirty minutes?"

Cortana said, "Ok. Here is what I would like for present alright."

Adam said, "Ok. You have money on you?"

Cortana said, "I have a credit card. So I will be alright. But I might need some money if my card isn't going to work."

Adam said, "Alright. Call me on my cell if you need my help alright?"

Cortana nodded her head and then Adam and Cortana went their ways.

Meanwhile at the house Libby said, "I don't know why he keeps them."

Amanda said, "He is a collector of different things. He keeps all his school work from all his classes don't ask me why but he does."

Arbiter came out and said, "I really would like to know."

Amanda said, "From the time I met him to now I still don't understand him."

Libby said, "That is true."

Yep said, "Me think me found the box?"

From inside the room. Libby went in and saw that Yep was looking inside a box. Libby said, "That is it."

Yep said, "Me know me could find it."

Libby said, "You are a good finder aren't you?"

Yep said, "I sure am."

Libby picked up the box and then carried it out. Yep said, "Me think me have found the tree also."

Amanda went in and said, "That is the Christmas tree."

Then she rubbed Yep on the head. Yep smiled and said, "Me am very good finder."

Libby said, "You are very good."

One-Eye went in and said, "Let me 'Princess.'"

Amanda smiled and said, "Sure."

Amanda moved out of the road and One-Eye picked up the tree and then said, "Oops."

Amanda said, "That is alright. You take that part out while I get the bottom."

R'tas was standing back so he wouldn't get in the way. Alice said, "You are alright?"

R'tas said, "Yes. I don't want to get in the road."

That is when Amanda came out and then carried the bottom over to the corner where the tree would be set up. One-Eye put the top on the tree and then said, "There we go."

Yep went up to the tree and said, "It doesn't look like a Christmas Tree."

Arbiter said, "We have to put some things on it right?"

Amanda said, "You know it." She went back into the room and then said, "Found them."

R'tas went over and said, "Let me help."

Amanda handed him the box and he took it and carried it over to Libby. Libby said, "Thank you."

Then she open it and then started to remove the things from inside the box. Amanda came out and said, "That is the only one I have found."

Libby said, "We mostly cleaned out the ones that were broken."

Yep came over and picked one of them up and said, "Where does this go?"

Amanda said, "You can put that anywhere you want."

Master Chief said, "I see we can dress up the tree anyway we want?'

Libby said, "Yes. Also try to even it all out."

Yep put his thing on the tree and said, "Me like this job."

Libby said, "I thought you would."

After about fifteen minutes everyone was done. But the angel on the top of the tree. Yep said, "There we go."

Libby said, "We have to add one more thing to the tree."

She picked up the angle. Yep said, "Can me please."

Amanda came over and picked Yep up and said, "That goes on the very top."

Libby handed Yep the angle and he put it on the top of the tree. Yep said, "Thank you for the lift."

Amanda said, "You are welcome. Now we have to wait for Adam to come back because he is the one that lights the tree."

Master Chief said, "What do you mean light the tree."

Arbiter said, "I think she means that he gets to plug the tree in right?"

Amanda said, "Yup. He gets upset when someone does that job."

R'tas said, "Alright now what to do?"

Libby said, "I really don't know. Until Adam comes back we can't do anything. Unless we decorate the outside of the house and the yard."

Yep said, "Can I watch someone play that game." Pointing at the pool table.

Libby said, "Sure. How about me and the Arbiter have a game if he wants. Then we can do the outside."

Arbiter said, "You are on."

Libby said, "Let us play."

R'tas set up the balls and Amanda said, "Here." She picked up Yep and put him on the chair that was near by.

Yep said, "Thanks."

They played a game then Libby remembered there was a Christmas Parade on the TV. She told everyone to go to the living room. There was a Christmas Parade on TV. Amanda said, "I love these. I wish Adam was here."

Just then Adam and Cortana walked in the front door. Libby said, "Adam plug in the lights and lets all watch the parade."

Adam said, "I will light the tree but you guys can watch the parade."

He took all the presents to his room and then came back. He plugged in the tree and said, "There you go."

Then made his way back to his room. Once there he put the computer on his desk and went to work on it. Yep was about to go when Amanda said, "Don't. He needs some time."

Cortana said, "Ya. Something happen a customer wanted their computer done up right away. Adam told them what had happen so that is the most of it."

One-Eye said, "How about we leave him alone for the rest of the day."

Amanda said, "Ok. Now let us see what channel the parade is on."

Adam was in his room working on the computer. Adam put in a CD into the player and then pushed play. Then he went to work on the hard part of repairing the computer. Adam booted it up and said, "Let me see."

The computer started to boot up slowly Adam said, "Ok. The CPU must be running slow for some reason."

That is when it finished. Adam said, "Ok. Now let me see what is going on with it."

Meanwhile Yep said, "There it is."

Amanda said, "You are right."

Amanda said, "You know you could watch it with me if you want Yep."

Yep got up and then wobbled over to Amanda and then climbed up on the couch and then snugged close to Amanda.

Once the parade was over, Libby said, "I have an idea. Let's go decorate the outside and once we are done we can have a snowball fight."

"Only if you promise hot cocoa once we come in," R'tas said as he clicked his mandibles into a smile. And with a shrug he continued, "What? I love the stuff."

Yep said, "Me would like to stay inside it might be too cold for me."

David said, "I thought you like the cold?"

Yep said, "Me do and don't. Me do like the cold but me don't want to spend a whole amount of time me would like to stay warm."

Cortana said, "I have to agree with you on that."

Master Chief shook his head and said, "Let us get going."

Then everyone went outside and started to set up the yard with the Christmas decorating. Libby said, "Ok. Now let us get the decorations from the garage." One-Eye went inside and then open it.

Meanwhile Adam was having a hard time with the computer. Adam leaned back from the desk and then said, "This is harder then it looks. I would need a couple weeks to work on this computer."

That is when Adam got up and went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what there is to drink. Adam found some egg nog so he poured himself a glass and then went to the front room to drink it while thinking on what he could do with the computer. That is when he saw Amanda fall down on her butt. Adam said, "Note to self: Put some salt down on the driveway."

Meanwhile outside Amanda slipped down and fell down on her butt. One-Eye said, "You alright?"

Amanda said, "I am going to hurt him for not putting salt down on the driveway."

Arbiter said, "I think I see him standing in the living room looking outside the window?"

Amanda looked at the window and saw that Adam was standing there. Amanda waved to him and then pointed her finger at him. Adam shrugged his shoulder and then said, "Sorry."

That is when Yep came upstairs and then walked up behind Adam and said, "Boo."

Adam jumped around and saw that Yep was standing right behind him. Adam said, "I thought you would be outside with them?"

Yep said, "Me would like to be warm."

Adam said, "It is alright. I understand what you mean."

Yep said, "What is that you are drinking?"

Adam smiled and said, "It is called Egg Nog. You want to try some?"

Yep said, "If you don't mind."

Adam said, "I will let you have a sip of mine that way you can have a taste."

Yep said, "Ok."

So they went to the kitchen and then Adam put a straw into the cup so Yep could have a drink. Adam lowered the cup so Yep took take a sip. Yep took a good long sip and then said, "It is ok."

Adam said, "You want some more?"

Yep shook his head and said, "Me will be alright."

That is when the door open and Cortana came in and said, "Adam. You are needed outside to hang up the lights."

Adam said, "Ok. I am coming."

Adam put his drink down and then went downstairs to get ready. Then he came back upstairs and saw that his drink was missing. Cortana said, "What is wrong?"

Adam said, "I left my drink on the table and now it is missing."

Yep came in and said, "I finished it off for you Adam."

Adam said, "Ok. You coming outside to help."

Yep said, "Me might as well. I can't do anything inside."

Yep went down and Cortana said, "Get going I will help him."

That is when there was a scream and Cortana said, "Coming."

Adam went outside and said, "Need my help."

That is when a snow ball hit him in the family jewels. Adam went down to his knees holding his groin area. Libby said, "Great Adam will be in pain for a while now."

Arbiter said, "Sorry. I didn't mean too."

Adam lifted his head and said, "It is alright. Next time aim for the leg."

Arbiter said, "Ok."

Alice came over and said, "You can head back in to heal?"

Adam said, "I will be alright. I got hit there before and someone was laughing her head off about it."

One-Eye said, "Who are you talking about?"

Cortana said, "I think he means Amanda right?"

Adam said, "You got it. You better now Yep."

Yep said, "It is hard to walk but me can adjust."

David said, "You hit him there?"

Amanda started to blush and said, "That was a couple of years ago. We were playing outside and I kneed him there. He told me that he wasn't going to have kids for a while at least."

Arbiter shook his head and said, "Let us get this all finished up and then we can rest."

Adam said, "Good point."

Adam went into the garage and then brought out his ladder. Then set it up. Yep said, "Looks like fun."

Adam said, "Sure it."

Libby said, "I got the ladder for you."

Adam said, "Ok."

Adam climbed up the ladder and said, "Ok. I need the lights."

Arbiter said, "Here."

Trying his hardest to hand Adam the lights. Adam said, "Sweet Heart. Please get the handler."

Amanda went inside and brought out a stick then said, "Try this."

Libby looked at the others and saw that they had all the decorating under control. One-Eye and R'tas was putting up the giant snowman. The Arbiter was adding lights to the bushes on each side of the house. She said, "I'm going in to make the hot chocolate."

R'tas turned and said, "Libby, I could kiss you."

Adam grabbed hold of the ladder and said, "Libby."

Libby said, "Sorry."

Yep came over and said, "Me gotcha Adam."

Adam said, "Thanks Yep."

Adam started to put the lights up and then said, "Ok. Yep. Can you tell Amanda to try them please? I don't want to get them all hang up and find out they aren't working?"

Amanda said, "I am busy at the moment."

Adam looked over his shoulder and saw that she was busy with a brush. Cortana said, "Got you covered Adam."

Adam said, "Thanks. Now there should be a switch inside the top door. Please turn it on."

Cortana went inside and said, "Did that work."

Yep said, "Light. They are going."

Adam said, "Ok. Time for me to move over."

He climbed down and then moved the ladder over. After about thirty minutes the lights and everything was done. Cortana said, "Let there be power."

She turned on the switch and then the lights came on. Adam said, "There we go."

That is when a snowball hit in him back. Adam turned around and said, "Ok. Who hit me."

Yep said, "Sorry."

Adam said, "Ok."

That is when Adam bend down and made a snowball and then tossed it at Yep's feet. Yep jumped and then came running at Adam. Adam got down to his knees so he was at Yep's level. Then Yep jumped and knocked Adam down onto his back. Then Yep said, "Gotcha now."

Yep started to pretend to scratch Adam's face. One-Eye said, "Calm down Yep."

Yep got up and then growled and then walked up to One-Eye and said, "Bite." Then pinched him.

The Arbiter went inside and looked at Libby and said, "Would you like some help making the hot chocolate?"

Libby replied, "Yes, Arbiter I would. I am also making some homemade chocolate chip cookies for us to have when we drink the hot chocolate."

Libby put the cookies in the oven and turned to the Arbiter who was stirring the pot of hot chocolate. The Arbiter looked at Libby and said, "Thank You for including all of us in your celebration. You have made our first Christmas the best."

Libby placed her hand on the Arbiters shoulder and said, "You're quite welcome. And tonight you will learn how Christmas got started. It's not Santa Claus like you have seen on TV. Tonight Adam will tell the Christmas story."

Once the cookies were done, Libby and the Arbiter got the mugs of hot chocolate ready. Libby looked at the Arbiter and said, "I have a special present for you. But I would like to put your name on it. But all I know you as is the Arbiter. What I'm trying to say is, what is your real name?"

The Arbiter blushed a pale shade of purple and said, "Thel Vadam."

Adam came in and said, "That Grunt can really play."

That is when Adam felt something attack his leg. Adam said, "Help something has a hold of my leg."

Arbiter came out and said, "What is the noise all about."

They he saw that Yep had attached himself to Adam's leg. That is when everyone else came in. Amanda said, "Come let us head down stairs and get warmed up."

Arbiter said, "Good idea." Trying to get the blush to go away.

R'tas said, "I need to get warmed up."

Alice went up to him and then hugged him then said, "Better."

R'tas started to blush and David said, "Why to go. You have him blushing now. Or I think he is blushing."

Adam said, "Let us get going. I will get the fireplace going."

Adam removed his winter clothes then went down stairs. Yep said, "What is wrong with Adam?"

Amanda said, "He doesn't get in the Christmas spirit until closer to the day."

Yep said, "Ok. Me think me understand."

Amanda said, "It takes Adam a little longer then over to get into the mood."

Yep raised his hand and said, "That is more then me want to know."

Amanda said, "Ok. Let me help you."

She removed Yep's jacket and then Yep said, "Better."

Meanwhile Adam had put some logs into the fireplace and then started it up and then watched it for a few moments to make sure it was going. After about three minutes it started and Adam said, "There we go."

That is when everyone else came into the room. Yep said, "Me heard it takes you longer to get into the season."

Adam said, "You mean the Spirit of Christmas?"

Yep said, "That is the word. Sorry."

Adam said, "Don't be. I know what you mean."

That is when the phone rang. Amanda said, "I got it."

She picked up the cordless and then went out into the hall. Adam said, "Now what to do."

Master Chief said, "Libby told us that you will tell us a Christmas story."

Adam smiled and said, "I will but later alright. I would like to get warmed up first."

Amanda came back in and said, "Honey."

Adam said, "Yes."

Yep said, "You don't like 'Honey' to me."

Adam said, "Libby can you please."

Libby said, "Sure. Come here Yep and I will tell you why she called him that."

Adam went out into the hall way and said, "What is up."

Amanda said, "The computer you are working on. The person just called and they want it done now. I have told them that he was busy and tried but they don't care."

Adam said, "I am going to call them back and tell them to come by the store tomorrow and pick it up. You know what I am going for a drive."

Amanda said, "Ok. Make sure your phone is on alright."

Adam said, "Sure thing."

Then Adam went upstairs and then got his winter boots and jacket back on and then walked out of the door down to his car. Once there Adam started it up and then pulled out of the driveway. Adam looked both ways then pulled out on to the road. Amanda went into the room and saw that Yep was shaking his head. Arbiter said, "Where is Adam?"

Amanda said, "He gone for a drive."

Libby said, "What happened?"

Amanda told them what had happen and Cortana said, "I will work on the computer for him."

Alice said, "I will help."

R'tas said, "I am going to stay in my chair."

Yep got up and then ran over to R'tas's chair and then said, "Mine."

R'tas said, "That is my chair."

Yep said, "You should of be sitting in it before me got to it."

Libby said, "Come and sit down next to me if you want."

Amanda said, "I am going to get some food."

Yep said, "Some Chips and dip please."

Amanda said, "Sure thing."

She went upstairs and started to look around. Libby said, "Now what to do."

Arbiter said, "How about some tv please?"

Libby said, "Sure thing. But first Arbiter, I think we should go put the cookies away."

She picked up the remote and then turned on the tv.

Meanwhile Cortana and Alice went to Adams room and worked on the computer. That is when Cortana said, "Adam is one weird male."

Alice said, "You have that right."

Amanda said, "I don't mind. I know he is only having a little fun."

Alice said, "You scared me there."

Amanda said, "Sorry. I will come back when I take these downstairs alright?"

Cortana said, "Sure."

Then she saw that the computer was running so she went to work. Alice said, "I see the program. They are running a program which makes the whole computer run slower then normal."

Cortana said, "You are right. Let us try removing the program and see if that would work." Then she removed the program and then said, "Let us try a Restart."

She restarted the computer and then it booted up faster. Then Cortana said, "Let us see if there is anything else wrong."

Cortana went to work and a moment later said, "I think it is fixed now."

Alice said, "You are right it is fixed. Adam will be happy for the help."

Amanda came into the room and said, "How did it go?"

Alice said, "There was a program that slowed the whole computer right down. We removed it and it is running like it was brand new."

Cortana said, "I think we should update it. But I don't want to do that without Adam knowing."

That is when Amanda said, "How about I call him and ask him."

Cortana said, "Please. I would like to know if he minds me and Alice working on the computer?"

Amanda said, "I think he will not mind."

She picked up the phone and then dialled Adam's cell phone. Meanwhile Adam arrived at the mall and then went for a walk around the mall. When he went into his favourite store. The person behind the counter said, "Hello there Adam."

Adam said, "Hi. Anything new?"

They said, "We have some new music in and some new games but other then that nothing."

Adam said, "Ok. Thanks. I am going to look around for a bit."

Adam went to the game section of the store and then looked over the games that were there. Once there Adam took a moment and then said, "Let us see. What would be good for me to play?"

That is when his cell phone rang. Adam sighed and then removed his cell and then said, "Ok."

He open it and said, "Hello cupcake."

Amanda started to blush and said, "Adam. I have some good news for you."

Adam said, "Like what."

Amanda said, "Alice and Cortana have worked on the computer for you. There was a program that was making the whole computer run slowly. So they removed it and then it is working better now."

Adam said, "Tell them thanks. I couldn't focus even if I tried."

Amanda said, "It is alright. They will work on the computer for you some more. If you want."

Adam said, "Sure. I will be back about an hour or so."

Amanda said, "Ok. I will tell them that and also pick up some food will you please. We are short on Dip and chips."

Adam said, "Sure thing. I will grab some more pop."

Amanda said, "Ok. I will text you if we need anything else alright?"

Adam said, "Sure thing."

Then he got a dial tone. Adam closed the top and then put it back into his pocket when he saw a game that would be fun to play. Adam gave it a once over and then smiled. He held onto it and then went to look over the music. After about fifteen minutes he had about three games and about six CD's. Then he was ready to head to the store.

Libby looked over at the Arbiter and said, "Would you like to help me in the kitchen? I was thinking of making spaghetti with homemade meatballs and sauce, salad and garlic bread."

The Arbiter looked at Libby and clicked his mandibles into a smile and said as he licked his lips, "I would be honoured. But I would like to know. Isn't that the dish you made before that I said looked like our stew worms?"

Libby smiled and replied, "Yes it is."

The Arbiter licked his mandibles some more and said, "I'll race you to the kitchen."

Amanda moved out of the road when Arbiter and Libby came running.

Once there Amanda heard some giggling going on. She shook her head and said, "I don't want to know."

Amanda went down the stairs and saw that Alice was shaking her head. Amanda went up to her and said, "What is going on?"

Cortana said, "Some fun."

That is when Yep said, "You are going to get it now ugly."

David said, "I think Yep has being hanging out with me too much."

Master Chief shook his head and said, "I really don't know."

Yep saw Amanda and ran up to her and then said, "Please hold me."

Amanda bend down and then picked up Yep and said, "What is going on here."

R'tas said, "Me and Yep were having a little fun. Also we bet on who would win the game later on tonight."

Amanda shook her head and felt Yep snugger closer to her. Amanda said, "You know Adam might get the wrong idea Yep."

Yep said, "Me know. But me can tell him me was only having a little fun with you."

The Arbiter and Libby were in the kitchen cooking dinner for all. The Arbiter has taken a liking to helping Libby in the kitchen. "Once we have the spaghetti done is that when we add the cooked meatballs?" the Arbiter asked as he stirred the spaghetti.

"Yes, but if you want you can start cutting the salad as I make the garlic bread," Libby said as she got the last of the cooked meatballs out of the pan.

"I would love to. Are the ingredients on the table?" the Arbiter asked as he went to the table.

"Yes," Libby replied.

It wasn't long before the dinner was done. Everyone waited for Adam to return. Once he did they all sat down and had their dinner. All commented Libby and the Arbiter on a very nice dinner. After dinner Adam sat down with all of them and got out an old book. "This is my old family Bible. In it is the Christmas story. Which I will be telling you."

Everyone found a place to sit and Adam said, "Please bear with me on this. It has being about a couple of year's when I did this last."

Adam cleared his throat. And then started to tell the story. During the story. Alice moved closer to David and R'tas moved closer to Amanda. Yep was laying on Amanda's lap. As Adam told the story Arbiter listen every careful to the story. It was about eight when Adam finished telling the story. One-Eye started to clap his claws and said, "That was nice Adam?"

Adam started to blush and said, "It was nothing new. After a few times of telling the story I get use to it."

Arbiter said, "You have a talent for a story telling. I bet when you have young ones you would put them to sleep with a good story."

Adam started to blush some more and Amanda said, "He has a point Adam. You could but any child to sleep. Look at Yep."

Adam saw that Yep had fallen asleep on Amanda's lap. Adam said, "We better get him to bed."

Amanda picked up Yep and carried him over to his fort that he had made. Then put him down softly. Libby said, "How about I get the good stuff?"

One-Eye said, "The 'Good Stuff'. What is the good stuff?"

Adam said, "Sure. After today I would need a shot of that."

Libby got up and walked over to the shelves and removed a bottle. Alice said, "I don't know. David might get drunk."

David looked at her and said, "What about you."

Adam said, "Come on. Let us be nice it is the season too."

David said, "You are right Adam."

Adam said, "I am always right?"

That is when Libby said, "Not last year. You were mistaken on when the store closed at?"

Adam said, "I forgot alright?"

Libby said, "I am only kidding."

Adam smiled and said, "I picked up some more Egg nog."

Arbiter said, "What is 'Egg Nog?'"

Adam said, "You would like it."

Amanda went upstairs and brought down some and said, "This is egg nog. Here try a little."

She poured some into a cup for all of them to taste. Arbiter said, "Yummy."

Adam said, "Sure is."

That is when Libby poured some of the good stuff into a cup and then Amanda poured some egg nog into the cup also. Adam said, "Thanks." Then took a sip of it. Then said, "That hits the spot."

Arbiter said, "You think I can try a little of that please Libby?"

Libby poured some into his cup and then said, "There is a little bit in there?"

Arbiter took a sip and then said, "I don't know. I will stick to the Egg stuff please?"

Amanda poured some more into his cup and then said, "There we go."

After she is done pouring everyone some egg nog. Adam leaded back and said, "How about a CD."

Cortana said, "Like what?"

Adam said, "Some Christmas one."

Amanda smiled and said, "The Cats and Dogs one?"

Adam nodded his head and said, "That is the one."

Amanda went over and put that CD one and then pushed play. After a few minutes the music started and then Arbiter said, "Is that the music you wanted Adam?"

Adam said, "Yup."

Taking another sip of his drink. Adam leaned back and said, "I don't know about you I really need this."

Cortana came over and said, "May I snuggle with you?"

Amanda said, "I don't mind."

Adam said, "I thought you would snuggle with the Chief?"

Cortana said, "I would like to snuggle to another male."

Chief said, "I really don't know about you Cortana."

Libby said, "I am staying out of this."

Adam said, "Sure."

Cortana sat down on Adams lap then put her head on his shoulder. Adam said, "I don't know about you Cortana. This feels better than Amanda?"

Amanda said, "Funny real funny."

One-Eye said, "You can snuggle with me if you want?"

Amanda went over to him and then started to snuggle with him.

Libby said, "I really think this is getting out of hand."

Arbiter said, "True. Would you like to go somewhere different?"

David said, "I don't know why but I don't like this not one bit."

Alice said, "Come on. You want some attention also?"

David said, "I am out of here. I will get some more firewood."

Master Chief said, "I am coming also."

Alice said, "You guys are no fun."

Adam said, "Come on. Cortana wouldn't mind if she shares with you?"

Cortana said, "The more the better."

So Alice came over and then snuggled on Adams other side.

Libby said, "Ok. I am leaving you alone now. Come Arbiter let's got get everything ready for tomorrow's big dinner."

"I am on my way," said the Arbiter.

Adam said, "What. I am a guy?"

Amanda said, "A horny one at that."

Libby and the Arbiter went to the kitchen to get things ready for the Christmas dinner tomorrow. The Arbiter turned to Libby and asked, "When do we open the coloured boxes under the tree?"

Libby smiled and replied, "Tomorrow morning after we put the turkey in the oven. Why are you wondering what you have under there?"

The Arbiter clicked his mandibles into a smile and said, "Yes, especially the big one."

The two walked into the living room when suddenly Libby kissed the Arbiter on the mandible. He said, "What is that for?"

Libby replied, "You are under the mistletoe."

Arbiter said, "What is mistletoe?"

Libby said, "Look above you."

Arbiter looked up and said, "Ok."

Meanwhile Adam moved his hands down to Cortana's butt and pinched it. Cortana said, "You want some fun?"

Amanda said, "Watch it. He might take you up on that."

That is when Adam pinched Alice's butt. Alice said, "You are going to get it."

She leaned close to Adam's cheek and gave him a kiss. After a few minutes Adam said, "I better head to bed."

Cortana and Alice both looked at each other and Cortana said, "We want you to sleep with us?"

Amanda said, "Come on One-Eye. We can share a bed if you want?"

One-Eye said, "I might do that."

Adam said, "I almost forgot to do something."

Cortana and Alice got up off his lap and then he ran into the storage room and said, "Amanda. Do you know where we put the stockings?"

Amanda said, "I really don't know. They should be in there."

Adam said, "Come on where are you."

Libby and Arbiter came down and heard someone banging around. Libby said, "Who is banging around?"

Cortana came in and said, "It is Adam is he trying to find something."

Libby said, "Ok. What."

Then Adam said, "I found them. I think?"

Libby said, "What are you looking for Adam?"

Adam said, "I have them. I have found the stockings. You can't have a Christmas without stockings." Adam came out of the room holding some stockings.

Libby said, "You know I forgot all about those."

Adam said, "Good thing I remembered."

Adam went over to the fireplace and then said, "There we go. I picked a few others up when I was shopping. We only had about three of them one for me, one for Amanda and one for Libby. So I thought it would be nice for everyone to have one of their own."

Adam said, "There we go." Adam took a step back and looked at the stockings.

Cortana came up behind him and then said, "That is very cute my snugger bear."

Adam said, "I think that was over the top."

Amanda said, "I have to agree with you on that Adam."

Cortana said, "Sorry."

Then there was a knock on the door. Amanda said, "Got it."

She went to the door and saw someone standing there. They said, "I would like to talk to Adam?"

Adam said, "I am coming. I am Adam."

They said, "I am here for my computer."

Adam said, "Ok. Sis. Can you please grab their computer."

Cortana said, "Sure thing. Also we fixed the problem a program was making the computer really slow so we removed."

They looked at Cortana and said, "I didn't want you to touch my computer."

Amanda said, "They helped him out. He was busy doing some shopping."

They said, "Fine."

Cortana went to get their computer and then Adam said, "It will be about $150 for everything."

They removed $150 and gave it to Adam. Cortana said, "You want me to put it in your car for you?"

They said, "Sure."

Cortana went out with Alice's help and put the computer into their car and then they said, "I will find someone else to do my computer work for me."

Then they left. Adam said, "Have a safe holiday." Then they were gone.

Adam said, "Let us get ready for bed."

Arbiter said, "I have to agree."

So Adam got changed into his PJ's and then went down stairs. Cortana was on the pull out bed with Alice and Amanda. Libby said, "Where are you going to sleep Adam?"

Adam said, "I will use the cot and sleep on that."

Libby said, "Ok."

Adam grabbed the cot and then said, "Here you go."

David said, "I will be fine."

Master Chief said, "Same here."

R'tas said, "I will share the cot with you Adam."

Adam nodded his head and said, "Sure." Then they all went to sleep.

The next morning everyone awoke to filled stockings. They all gathered around the tree to open gifts. Adam was handing them out. The house was filled with Christmas music. Libby looked at the Arbiter and said, "Would you like to accompany me to the kitchen and give me a hand in starting the dinner."

The Arbiter replied, "Yes, I would be honoured."

The two went to the kitchen but noone noticed the gift Libby had with her. Once in the kitchen she turned to the Arbiter and said, "This is for you. It's my special gift I wanted to give it to you alone."

The Arbiter took the small wrapped box and opened it. It was an engraved bracelet engraved with his name on it on the back it had Libby's name and the words "To a special friend on your first Christmas" the Arbiter was at a loss for words. He was able to finally say, "Thank You. You have indeed made this a wonderful first Christmas."


End file.
